lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37582711-20190206225944
Hi guys! So you know, I was thinking about the type of couple that sophitz and sokeefe would be in the future. I feel like Sophitz would probably be the more love-story-from-the -books couple. They would be very sweet with each other, like the type of couple always holding hands and sitting next to each other. They'd be the ones to bring their significant other everywhere. (I mean, we kinda see this in Flashback, when Sophie sits with other people at lunch, but Fitz seems sad, so they sit together every day after that). Also, I think they would kinda be a celebrity couple, very popular and highly regarded- it's the moonlark who saved the world and a golden Vacker (of course, there's a lot more to their story than that, but I'm just saying how the Elvin world would view it). They would always compliment each other and constantly be getting gifts and presents, cooking dinner for each other, making the other breakfast, etc. They'd be very sweet, and almost cliche, but it'd be okay because they love eachother that much. They also just seem like they's be open with their relationship with their family and friends and stuff. Sophitz is very sweet, very caring, and very lovey-dovey, in a good way. Which isn't a bad thing, it's just different from how Sokeefe would be. Sokeefe would be the stark opposite of sophitz. Sophie and Keefe would prank each other and make fun of each other constantly. They wouldn't be super sweet or anything, but they'd know they love each other. They would be private- not in a way where they shut themselves off from everyone else, but in a way that no one seems to realize their dating until they catch them kissing- it's just that sophie and keefe have grown that close, without really labeling themselves. I mean, in my opinion, I could see something like this happening: Sophie: "Hey Biana, Keefe proposed!" Biana: "You and Keefe were dating?!!" Sophie: "Yeah, for like five years....." Sophie and Keefe would be the ones to go random places, break a few laws, sneak behind the Council's back. I really feel like they'd be considered ideal in a different way from Sophitz- Sophitz would be considered amazing and beautiful, while Sokeefe would be considered as a bit more outlandish and more surprising, I feel like. Like, its the elf who was created by the Black Swan with seven billion different powers whos won the war and the Neverseen's leader's son who is actually fighting against his mother with the good guys. It's not expected, not really. I feel like the Elvin media wouldn't know what to make of these two kids who somehow saved the world, but like Keefes related to the villain but he's with the Moonlark? It'd be different. Sokeefe wouldn't be predictable. Basically, I'm saying: Sophitz is like a story from a book, caring and loving- the relationship that seems like the gold standard because they're so, so sweet with each other. Sokeefe is the wildcard, these two people who can mess with the world, this surprise that somehow turned out perfect, in this beautiful, unpredictable way. Neither is better than the other, they're just different- it depends on your preferences! I personally prefer sokeefe ( that's what i ship) , but which kind of future couple do you like the best? sorry if this is a little bias, but I really tried to be just as fair to sophitz as I was to sokeefe! Please tell me if there is any part that sounded rude!